tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinobu Kanako
Shinobu Ume Kanako is from Kasai Village in the Kalos region. She's the former second-in-command to the former chief of the village, Hanzo Toda. Character Present Shinobu and the then-chief of the village, Hanzo, were there when Barry, Zoey, and Kenny arrived at the village. They informed the 3 that this is a village of ninjas, which Barry and the gang didn't know. They also informed them that there is a former ninja of the village who caused the damages by betraying and attacking the village with supporters. That said the person's name is Kagetomo, who is now a member of the Tekiyoku. They guided them on where to go to help clean. Shinobu was well aware of Hanzo's present decision. He was about to retire as chief of the village and needed to pick a new person. The two main people he was considering were Ippei Uyeno, one of the best ninjas of the village, and Heidayu, the leader of the village's milita. One afternoon, someone came into Hanzo and Shinobu's office. It was Heidayu. He talked about how he wanted to be the one Hanzo picks as chief, dismissing Ippei's abilities and worth. He spoke in a braggadocious tone about his skills and power, saying he wants to be the one to take down the village traitor, Kagetomo, once and for all. He rushed Hanzo and disrespected him, which angered him and Shinobu. Hanzo said that Heidayu may have power but he lacks respect. Shinobu ordered him to leave Hanzo's office right away. Heidayu scoffed and left. That next day, after Ippei left for a mission, Hanzo and Shinobu were told by Saizo, whom Ippei was supposed to meet in Unova, that Ippei hasn't arrived yet, which concerned them. Soon after, Shinobu and Hanzo ended up being kidnapped by Heidayu and some of his sole supporters in the militia. Heidayu took them to the large tower in the middle of the village and tied their arms up. Heidayu grabbed a megaphone and told the concerned onlookers of the village that Hanzo was about to announce Heidayu as the new chief. Hanzo seemed to be conceding, but Shinobu shouted that Heidayu is scum and should go to hell. Hanzo was about to announce Heidayu as chief before Ippei's younger brother, Nihei, interrupted him and challenged Heidayu to a fight. Events happened afterwards, including Ippei and Saizo making a surprise return to the village and a final fight with Ippei and Heidayu, ending with Ippei being victorious, since Heidayu retreated and fled the village. Haizo then announced Ippei as the new chief and Shinobu personally announced Nihei to be the new second-in-command, meaning she's probably about to retire as well. Haizo also announced Saizo as the new head of the militia. Shinobu thanked everyone for helping out. Personality Shinobu is very loyal to Hanzo and is usually seen with him. This is what a second-in-command is supposed to do, so she fulfills her job very well. She's aware of the positive impact Hanzo has had on the village during his reign as chief. She shares a lot of her calm demeanor and insight with Hanzo. She's friendly to Barry, Zoey, and Kenny when they arrive in the village. She's seen to not take too kindly to anyone disrespecting Hanzo. She quickly gets angry if someone talks down to him. Her fuse gets quite short when Heidayu kidnapped her and Hanzo. Trivia Naming * Her first name, Shinobu, is her name in both the Japanese and English dubs of the anime. It means to hide or conceal oneself.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shauna_(Hoenn)#Names * Her middle name, Ume, was randomly selected from a Japanese name generator. * Her last name, Kanako, is actually the given name of her Japanese voice actress, Kanako Tōjō.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shinobu General * Her birthday, December 21st, was randomly selected. * Kasai Village is not the name of the village she's from in the anime. It's really called Ninja Village, but Nocturnal Jay changed the name. "Kasai" basically translates to an out-of-control fire. * There's a thing in the anime where she's actually 100 years old, but hides her true age. That is not the case in Tears of the Fallen and her appreance is really how she looks. * She gives the suffix, "ue", to Hanzo just like others do, even though she doesn't need to, being in a higher position of authority herself. She would normally only need to say something like "san" or "sama", but she says "ue" out of deep respect for Hanzo. Japanese honorifics are used in Kasai Village in the series. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters